1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-density, high-voltage-proof, multi-contact connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-contact connectors, such as standard D-Sub connectors and the like, have been used for years as interface/input-output connectors for electronic equipment such as computers, measurement/test equipment, and telecommunication equipment, etc.. More complex electronic equipment requires higher pin count connectors. Therefore, the existing D-Sub standard connectors have been modified in such a way that the number of contacts has been increased and instead of having two rows of contacts, the new structure has three rows. That modification increased the number of contacts from a 9-position connector to a 15-position connector, from a 15-position connector to a 25-position connector, from a 25-position connector to a 44-position connector, or from a 37-position connector to a 64-position connector. On the other hand, the sensitivity against overvoltage-pulses also increased.
The increase in the number of contacts resulted in smaller pattern/grids between the terminals in connection with smaller distances between them and therefore limited the allowable overvoltage-peaks. That disadvantage caused lower limits of operating voltage, in so far as a dielectric withstanding voltage and a current rating, with respect to EOS (Electrical Over Stress), EDS (Electro-Static Discharge) and EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse), are concerned.